


The Park

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you find peace in old places





	

I looked at the park around me with a mixture of surprise and nostalgic.  
I dont remember how i got here, maybe i fell asleep and this a dream or maybe it has something to do with my last memories being a car ramming into the front of mine. Either way, i was suddenly sitting on the swing of the park and was strangley okay with it.  
It looked to be some time around twelve am.The full moon was resting between the trees surrounding the park, the stars visible where parts of the sky weren't hidden by the clouds and a slight wind blew every once and awhile.  
For some reason three young teens were playing on the playset, ducking the few rare times a car passed by. For some reason, my mind couldn't place where i knew the kids. With a small sigh, i pushed the confusion aside and looked down at my hands.  
In one was a cigarette, a habit i picked up after my dad had died in a weird way of remembering him. I remember him always telling me and my brother not to smoke growing up while we watched him light up a cigarette and take a drag of it. It always puzzled me how hypocritical he was, now everytime i smoke i hear his words repeat in my and a small way of fodness washes over me.   
Gently, like the cigarette might break or fall out of my hand, i brought it to my lips and breathed in, feeling the smoke go through my body. I breathed out slowly and watched the smoke fade out into the night sky.  
With a small smile, i looked back down at my other hand. It wasn't what i was holding in it that caught my attention, i was actually holding nothing, but it was what was on it. A small silver band wrapped around my ring finger and sparkled in the moonlight. Directly underneath the band was tattooed four letters, initials for who ever gave me the ring.  
I took another drag before gently running my finger across the tattoo and ring. A small wave of sadness and worry washed over me and i shuttered. It was the first unhappy emotioned i have felt since i arrived in the strange park, and it made me panicked.  
I looked back up, decided to try and ignore the feeling, and watched as one of the young teens jumped down from the monkey bars they were sitting on.  
The young girl walked over to the girl sitting on the edge of the monkey bars platform and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her off.The third teen, also a girl, came over and put a hand on the first girls shoulder and said something.  
The girl dropped the other's hand and jumped up to sit next to her while the third followed. Both rested there heads on the girl in the middles shoulders and the three sat in silence.  
“We thought we were so crazy back then.”A voice next to me said softly.  
I jumped slightly and looked over to see a girl who looked similar to the girl in the middle.  
The girl looked over and looked me up and down with a sad smile.  
“Sad we didn’t get to live are actual crazy years together huh?”  
I looked the girl over, she seemed to be in her mid twenties and had hair down to her waist.I looked at her hands and noticed she had a bottle in one and the other had a tattoo and a ring where mine was.   
Suddenly it clicked in place who she was and why i was here.  
“You didn't make it?”I asked, my voice sounding hoarse like i haven't spoken in years.  
“I was the one driving, car did hit our side you know?”  
I glanced back at the three kids and then back at her.  
“We had so many plans back then.”  
She nodded sadly and reached across the space separating the swings to grab mine.  
“I woke up in my house, but then i just felt something pull me here and i found you.”She said.  
I squeezed her hand and looked at the two rings next to each other.  
“You must be really fond of this place.”  
I laughed and felt like i was going to cry any moment, the emotions that filled me became overwhelming the more i thought of the situation i was in.  
“I came here a lot when stuff started getting tough.”I said, looking back up at studying her face.  
She looked just how I remembered her, and thats when the tears started flowing.  
“Hey,”She whispered, looking at me with concern,”Dont cry, everything is okay. I'm here.”  
I dropped the cigarette, subconsciously putting it out with my foot while i wiped my eyes.  
“I know, i just-”I cut myself off to take a breath and look up at the kids,”I dont know why its this memory i'm seeing, I barely even remember it happening myself.”  
“Thats what's got you so worked up right now?”She asked.  
I shook my head and glanced at the ground next to me, a small indent in the wood chips was there like it was waiting for someone to sit there.  
“It just doesn't feel right, not just because i guess i'm dead or dying, but like something is missing.”I ran my fingers across the tattoo and ring again, this time going over hers as well.  
I finally looked up to face her and saw she looking at the same spot as well.  
“Do you think she made it?”  
“Yes.”I nodded, not really understanding the question but knowing the answer.  
“Should we wait for her?”She asked, looking up and meeting my eyes.  
I looked over at the three kids, seeing the third girl jump off the platform and the other two grab her hands.The two girls pulled the third back towards them and encased her in a hug.The third girl visible went slightly limped and I realized she had relaxed.  
“Yes,”I said suddenly, looking at her,”We always did and we always will.”  
She smiled and dropped the bottle in her hand to the ground, ignoring it spill all over the floor.  
I suddenly stood up and pulled her up with me, smiling at the joyful expression that filled her face.  
“Or,”I said giggling slightly,”We can go to her, surprise her for once.”  
“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”She said, stepping up to me and kissing me.  
We separated at the sound of giggling and looked over to the kids. The first two girls were pulling the third girl down the street as the third girl looked back at me and her with a surprised look.  
I waved before pulling her away and towards the strong invisible line that would bring up to our finally resting place.  
That would bring up to our last love and the end.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me four tries to finally post this and i think its the world giving me a sign. I also think sometimes signs are a suggestion rather than a rule and this is one of those times.


End file.
